


in someone else's shoes.

by Clinical_awesomeness



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Backflashes, Dramatic roman, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, High School AU, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Logan Angst, Logan Needs A Hug, Minor Character Death, Neglected Roman, Past Abuse, Past-abused patton, Patton Angst, Patton Needs a Hug, Roman Angst, Roman is a drama queen, Roman needs a hug, Slow Burn, Smart Logan, Suicide, Teacher Thomas, Texting, Violence, Virgil Angst, Virgil needs a hug, all the feels, analogical - Freeform, drunk virgil#, every one needs a hug, hot logan, hot roman, it sounds a lot sadder then what it is, patton is adorable, remy is a queen, royality, stop me before its too late XD, toooo many musical and vine referances
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-05-14 08:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19269892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clinical_awesomeness/pseuds/Clinical_awesomeness
Summary: Virgil Storm entered the corridor with a big pair of headphones, a big cup of coffee and the biggest 'bitch don't you even dare look at me' glare he could muster. Of course it was the one and only Patton hart that didn't notice that he much rather be ignored.Virgil Storm. the lonely one.Patton Hart. the happy one.Roman Prince. the dramatic one.Logan Croft. the rich one.That's all people know of these four gays but behind every smile and smirk is a story, and it just so happens to be Virgil storm to uncover the truth about these broken royals.





	1. the princess.

**Author's Note:**

> had to rewrite this so many times because it was deleted. so it will be better quality when i get my sanity back!
> 
> love ya'll xxx

Virgil storm entered the corridor with a big pair of headphones, a big cup of coffee and the biggest 'bitch don't you even dare look at me' glare he could muster. Of course it was the one and only Patton hart that didn't notice that he much rather be ignored, after shutting his books away in his locker he saw the 'grace from god herself' skip down the corridor, he was wearing a light, silk blue dress shirt with light grey jeans. His golden curly hair just brushing over his gentle sky-blue eyes. You'd have to be an alien to not know who the sacred three were and Patton was obviously one of them, his bubbly, caring, energetic personality was addictive. there was barely anyone who could hate him. barely. 

''of course, Charlotte! it looks amazing on you, she'll love it!'' he said in his normal cheery tone. 

''Thanks pat!'' she smiled at him ''need to go pat, See ya later!'' 

''bye!'' Patton said before turning in the corridor about to enter a classroom. Virgil turned back to him phone before being interrupted by another loud voice, except he really didn't want to this person. he really didn't. 

''Oi! Emo shit!'' he felt a presence behind him, glaring him down. It was the most idiotic asshole he knew. Chad. Even that name sounded 'Asshole' [sorry to anyone called chad XD]. ''what do you want chad.'' he said as he felt his pulse rise higher. 

''just checking up! any satanic rituals today'' he said with fake cheer, Virgil Clenched his hands. 

''No, got any asshole rituals today chad? if you do please go over there. I'm allergic to idiocy I break out in sarcasm'' Virgil spat back, he has no idea where this confidence came from, but he prayed it didn't leave him now. 

'what did you say? Do you think your better than me?" Chad was practically spitting in his face now as he felt a sharp pain stab his back as he was shoved back into a locker. " your nothing your emo! Even your mother didn’t want you ba-'' 

"SHUT UP" 

Virgil's eyes widened as he saw the literal saint Patton yell at chad 

"Leave him alone chad! Unless you want me to ask Logan all about that party lass fortnight'' Patton said with a small smirk on his face yet his voice full of worry. 

Chad went a couple shades paler as he promptly dropped Virgil and mumbled "I get you Later..." Before quickly jogging away. 

A couple of moments pasts before Patton said 

" Oh my god! Are you ok?" Patton said before extending his arm to help Virgil up. 

"uh- y-yeah I'm fine..." Virgil internally cursed himself for stuttering 

"nice hoodie by the way! I'm Patton!" Virgil laughed in his head, who the bloody hell didn't know who Patton was, well except from Remy. 

"thanks... I made it, my names Virgil" he said quietly 

"Really? You made it? I'm hopeless at textiles! And art, I bet your good at that" he was smiling so much Virgil thought his face was stuck like that 

"yeah thanks, oh uh, thanks for sticking up for me by the way..." He said with a small smile. 

"no problem, he's a jerk.... so, by anychancecanyouhelpmewithtextilesplease" he rushed the last part, embarrassed. 

"uh yeah sure. What about lunch in the textiles room?" Virgil said, shocked that Patton would even ask him. 

"perfect!" He said almost shouting 

In the distance he could just about here 'candy store' from heathers, so he took it as his cue to leave, he didn't want to get caught up in the 'Roman Rush'. 

" Ok well... I-I need to head off to Art. See you at lunch" he stuttered 

"Bye kiddo!" Patton smiled 

Kiddo? Well whatever. he is hanging out with one of the royals at lunch. The royals! Oh god.... what did he do... 

##################### 2 Years Ago ######################## 

DING DONG 

"Patton! Dee's at the door" 

"thanks ma! I'll be there in a minute" Patton shouted back. 

Patton chucked his phone in his small handbag before running downstairs to say goodbye to his mums. 

"Have fun dear!" 

"Be safe!" 

"shut up mum! Bye!" 

After Patton heard a Chorus of goodbye's he left hand in hand with deceit 

 

"hey princess'~"


	2. The prince.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We look a bit into Patton's love life and we do a break down of Virgil's first impression of the trio as a old friend appears.

############################################ 

 

It was their one-year anniversary as they made their way to a near bye café, hand in hand. Patton walked in with deceit and took a table close to the window. The café was small yet cosy with circular tables, chairs and even its own library. Not that many people went there but it was one of Patton's favourite places to go, the wooden floors and neon sign (and one sassy worker) made it even more appealing. It's where his first date with Dee was. 

Speaking of Dee, he looked upset. His face slightly down, a lost look in his eyes and a small crease in his forehead made it clear to Patton that something was up... 

"is everything okay?" Patton looked up at him while placing a hand on his arm. Dee looked up, before quickly looking away and asking 

"whose 'Eliot'?" Dee's voice was icy and cold, it made Patton shiver. 

Eliot was a good friend of Patton; he was helping them through some troubles with his own boyfriend... and at home. 

"He's just a friend, Dee, nothing else" Patton said cautiously, his voice quietly trembling. 

"Just a friend?! I thought you loved me?" Dee said raising his voice a little louder, its shocked Patton of how fast his emotions changed. 

"I do love you! I swear!" Patton said, it was true. He did love Dee. 

"really? Then prove it. Don't talk to them again" 

"w-what" Patton felt his blood run cold... he couldn't just give up on Eliot like that? 

" Knew you didn't love me-'' 

"Fine!" Patton said, he was on the verge of tears 

"Thank you, princess... I knew I could trust you" he said, that sudden outburst of emotion washed past like a wave, like nothing happened. Dee held his hand tight 

"I love you" he said softly 

"I love you too" he whispered back... did he? 

##################################################### 

 

"SORRY NOT SORRY 'BOUT WHAT I SAID, I WAS TRYN' HAVE SOME FUN! SORRY NOT SORRY BOUT WhAt I SAID, I DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT ANYONE! ~" Roman danced round the music block with a couple minions of his group 

"OH OH~ -oh... soz. Didn't know you were in here." Roman stated like he didn't give a fuck. He probably didn't. 

"whatever" Virgil replied sharply. 

"got to go roman! Byeee~" said a brown-haired girl 

"ok! Fine! Thanks for leaving me with surly temple over here!" He yelled after her but obviously she did hear. This was the first time Virgil saw Roman without his group, he had bright red dyed hair, green emerald eyes and a shit-eating grin on his face. He hated him. From there onwards he swore he would hate him with all his cold heart. 

"SOOO~ what composition are you doing?" he said idly, trying to make conversation. 

"none of your business" Virgil snapped. First day back and it was already going to hell. 

"jeez I'm just asking-" 

RING 

The bell rang as they took their place, the one-sided conversation being quickly forgotten... 

They just spent the lesson finishing their mixed median Picasso work, and class ended soon enough, Virgil grabbed his things before heading to his next class; double science. He hated science! But he must admit that in can be entertaining as they had a new head of year, and the head of year made a grave mistake; putting the royals in a class together. It was a recipe for drama, chaos and lots of gossip; like how one-time Logan caught Roman coping his answers so he did an experiment with magnesium and 'accidently caught fire to romans jacket' (that was one of Virgil's personal favourites.) 

Virgil slumped down in his seat and put his hoodie up, just wanting to survive.. 

"hey gurl!" A loud voice yelled next to him, oh god. 

"hey Remy, didn't know you went here? Thought you went to that school down the road?" Virgil said with visible confusion. 

"yeah babes, got kicked out." Remy said, it wasn't unusual for Remy to be constantly moving school, he's been kicked out of 16 before. 

"wow, how long you expecting to stay here?" 

"as long as it takes for them to catch me, probably a week?" Remy said with a shrug, looking towards the rest of the filing in class he let out a quiet whistle as he peered over his sunglasses "Wow who are they? The hotter versions of the plastics?" 

"Really Remy? I thought you would at least know about them..." 

"Well I don't bitch, spill" he said, still staring. 

"well to start there are the most popular boys in school, and no they are not called 'the plastics' we call them the royals' and they are off limits" Virgil's voice went low near the end, he don't want Remy getting caught up in that drama. Virgil pointed vaguely to Patton, Remy thought he looked familiar.

"That's Patton Hart, known as the princess, I think the nickname came from his ex? Idk much about it. Well Patton is a walking ray of sunshine and couldn't hurt a bug even if he tried. Not as popular as the others, mainly because he stays out of most the drama, but has a good group of people." Virgil decided to leave out what happened this morning as he was 99% sure it was a fever dream. Virgil nodded towards the next boy, 

"That is Roman Prince, loud and obnoxious. I have no idea why people like him, I mean he causes a fair bit a drama and is in a lot of social groups. Head of the theatre group and music. I don't know much more but you'll defiantly know when you need to evacuate as you'll hear musicals on loop. Oh, he is also known as the prince. People are betting on if he'll date Patton." Virgil paused for a bit, making sure Remy knew what the hell he was saying. 

"ok gurl, who is that tall glass of water over there? The one with the glasses?" Remy questioned leaning forward in his seat. 

"oh, that’s Logan crofter, he's the king. Practically rules this shit-hole, I don't know much about him except for that he's absolutely loaded and can be a bit 'misleading'" Virgil said cautiously, he didn't know much about him. 

"what do you mean misleading?" 

"I mean he uses people to create drama or get what he wants. Blackmail apparently, I don’t know" Virgil had mixed feelings of Logan, he didn't know enough to make an opinion. 

"So, the happy one, dramatic one and the rich one?" Remy said with a yawn. 

"yup." He said quickly. 

Remy laid his head on the desk, "wake me up when class ends."


	3. the princess and the fucking tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bell rung as the teacher finished explaining how stars collapse, Virgil spent the entire lesson planning every way an obnoxious star could collapse (and which ones were illegal). Gathering his notes and books he quickly scribbled something on a sticky note before putting it on Remy's fore head, it said 
> 
> 'wake yourself up, asshole :)'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> third chapter is out as we look even closer to Patton's relationship. a 'battle is yet to come soo look out for that in the next chapter.  
> sorry that i've been away for a week :( i'm writing this at 1 am. rip
> 
> feel free to comment 
> 
> bye y'all xxx

The bell rung as the teacher finished explaining how stars collapse, Virgil spent the entire lesson planning every way an obnoxious star could collapse (and which ones were illegal). Gathering his notes and books he quickly scribbled something on a sticky note before putting it on Remy's fore head, it said 

'wake yourself up, asshole :)' 

Shoving everything in his bag he walked out of science, heading for the cafeteria before Remembering that he was meeting Patton. Great. Virgil knows he is going to spend the night regretting his existence so why not make it worse? Heading in the direction of the creative art block he heard saw a group of people heading in the same direction. 

"I thought he should have learnt his lesson from last time" a kid in an orange beanie said 

"yeah but its roman, he will never back down to a challenge" another kid he didn't recognise said 

"fair point, I mistook his idiocy for bravery and I'm sure he'll regret what he said about me being director" He looked over his shoulder as he saw the Logan walking down the corridor with two others, obviously discussing Roman. Well at least he knew that Logan wasn't a complete idiot. 

Now that he thinks about it, Virgil barely knows anything about Logan, ha, the most popular boy in school seems to be the most mysterious. All Virgil knows is that he is head of school council, popular and rich. 'I bet he barely passes classes, like roman he is probably too caught up in drama to study' 

Shaking he head out of his thoughts he turns into the textiles room, already seeing Patton sitting on one of the empty chairs, materials and design laid out on the table. 

"Hey Virgil! I've got the equipment ready, thank you so much for helping me!" Patton's loud voice sliced through the silence of the empty classroom as Virgil relaxed. 

"cool, it's no problem really. I don't mind anyway, we should get started" he said quickly with a slight blush on his face, he isn't used to be complimented. He looked over the design, it was a cat hoodie and was a basic yet stylish design. Virgil took the list of measurements and marked out on the light grey fabric, doing the same with the white fabric he told Patton to start up the sewing machine. 

"So, what are you planning on doing after High school?" He asked awkwardly, trying to make idle conversation 

"I'm hoping to go one to collage to study psychology , I really like the subject. What about you?" He replied; Virgil felt a bit guilty for underestimating Patton. 

"oh- uh design and photography... I guess I just really like the design part of art" he said nervously, he knew he would really lucky if he made a stable job with being an artist, but I guess he wouldn't mind being a graphic designer. 

"That’s cool! I wish I had a talent like that, I'm not that talented." He said a little shyly 

"I'm sure you are, even if it's not at art you must have a good brain to study psychology!" He said a with a small frown. 

"nah not really, I'm vaguely passing everything that isn't biology, I'm not smart but I'm sure you are!" Patton started to ramble; he looked a bit embarrassed when his intelligence was brought up. 

"well think your smart, even you don't think so." Virgil said with a soft, comforting smile. 

Patton smiled back but, in his head, circled one word; 

Lies. 

\--------------------------------1 ¾ years ago---------------------------------- 

"I'm really nervous Dee, what if I fail?" Patton was practically jumping of nerves in his seat. 

"you won't fail." A sickly voice replied, it sounded more of a warning then fact. 

"Patton Hart?" A lady at a small oaken desk called out, holding a brown envelope in her hand. Patton quickly collect the letter from the lady and saying his thanks before turning towards Dee. It was true that Dee was a couple years older than him, and Dee was about to go off to university but they didn't want to be apart, so Patton was applying for the same collage earlier. 

"open it in the car" Dee said with a soft voice, holding the door open for Patton as he skipped to the car. Getting in the car Patton fiddled with the envelope before opening the envelope before scanning over it nervously. 

"oh..." He said as his mile faltered 

" What do you mean 'oh' did you get in?" He said dangerously low as Patton had to hide a flinch. 

"no... I didn't make it..." He said as disappointment and shame hit him. he failed. 

"you failed?! I put a lot of effort into being able to get a collage that you can afford! And you don't even make it?!" He hisses as Patton is tearing up, it was his fault. 

"I mean I am t-two y-years behind.." His voice was barely above a whisper. 

"But that’s not good enough! You are so stupid!" He is getting frustrated, 

"I'm so sorry... I really am.." His body was shaking and was hugging himself, hating himself for failing. Failing Dee. 

"you know what? It doesn't matter. Just- just don't say anything." He spat while starting the car. 

Failure. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Lifting the hoodie, Patton was showering Virgil in praise of how good it looked, the ears and tassel were perfect! Even the pouch! 

"really it's not that much..." Virgil shuffled his feet 

"nonsense! It's amazing!" He is basically squealing on the spot, " I have to pay you back somehow for this amazing piece of art! Why don't you see the battle between Roman and Lo? You can sit with me and my friends if you want!" He said excitedly not even waiting for Virgil to answer before grabbing his hand and sprinting to the cafeteria, how the hell he had so much energy was beyond Virgil. 

"wait! Battle?!"


	4. the duel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The large cafeteria was crowded mainly around Logan's table as he saw the prince get up and stand on Logan's table that was right in the middle of the entire cafeteria, all eyes were on the prince as he was getting cheers from his friends. 
> 
> "It's about to start! Let's sit down!" Patton shouted over the noise as he led Virgil to the table on the right side of Logan's. That was Patton's table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who wants Roman angst?
> 
> WHo? yOU?
> 
> WEll sIT tHE FucK DoWN COz IT's GonNA Be A BUMPy RiDe

The large cafeteria was crowded mainly around Logan's table as he saw the prince get up and stand on Logan's table that was right in the middle of the entire cafeteria, all eyes were on the prince as he was getting cheers from his friends. 

"It's about to start! Let's sit down!" Patton shouted over the noise as he led Virgil to the table on the right side of Logan's. That was Patton's table. 

"do you know what even happened?" Virgil said, a bit anxious that he would get hurt by the others fighting considering how close to the table they are. 

"yeah, so you know the new school play of Hamilton? Well Logan was chosen to be the student director, basically being the director but with the teacher supervising..." Patton leaned closer to Virgil and started talking quieter as Virgil nodded along, drama can be quite confusing. "Well anyway, Logan said that roman could improve his rapping skills on one of the lines in non-stop and Roman got offended and criticized Logan's directing which lead them to an argument about rapping and roman said Logan doesn't know the first thing about rapping so Logan challenge roman to a rapping duel." Patton finished as the crowds cheered as Logan got up on the table 

"ready to duel Princey? Here's the chance to back out." Logan said with confidence and a tinge of arrogance. 

"Ready as I'll ever be," Roman replied with a smirk as a girl with short brown hair stood on a nearby chair "go on Mia." The short girl cleared her voice, gave the two a microphone and said into her own, 

"Aggressive bouts of beat poetry!! Logan vs Princey!! GO!" 

Roman faced the crowd as he said 

"Ladies, Lords, and Non-Binary Royalty   
Watch me as I beat this geek   
And do it joyously!   
I'll vanquish any villain with the gall to try to toy with me   
Ask the Dragon-Witch   
She knows the drill   
You're screwed ROYALLY!" 

He said with a grin as Virgil scoffed 'wasn't even that good' he thought but Patton looked like he thought it was Shakespeare, so Virgil kept his mouth shut, more interested in Logan's reply. 

"Stricken with clairvoyancy   
Events ocurred as I'd foreseen   
Your verse was weak   
Your rapping stinks   
Flamboyantly   
Employing these   
Trisyllabic rhymes   
PSSH! I can match that easily   
I'll beat you every time   
So, you do not want beef with me, Princey!   
I drown out lesser emcees when I flow   
There's no avoiding me   
Under pressure, I rise up--   
Holler at your buoyancy!" Virgil heard some woo, ten dollars they were paid to do it. 

"Diadems are worn on Capita   
I had this battle on lock like Attica!   
You're through, go home Princey   
Pack it up   
I claimed to be the better bard   
And I backed it up!" 

There was a silence for a moment as everyone was processing everything. Suddenly, there was a loud cheer for Logan as he just stood and smirked, Virgil would be lying if he said he felt bad for Princey, honestly, he felt quite amused. Both royals' jumped off the table and seemed to be arguing until Roman stormed out the lunch hall. What a sore loser. 

"jeez, honestly I thought they were going to fight physically." He chuckled a bit at the end. 

"ha! Sorry! I didn't mean to mislead you." Patton giggled, though he looked concerned towards the door which roman stormed out of. 

"you going to go after him" Virgil raised an eyebrow, maybe the rumours were true. 

"uh- ill catch up with him later, you know, give him time to cool off" Patton said yet that glimpse of concern never left his eyes. 

"ok then, you’re a good guy pat." He said honestly, who the hell could hate this angel. 

"thanks! You're not bad yourself! You should come to this party I'm having; it'll be fun!" He said gaining more excitement. 

"uhh I'm not sure Patton, I'm not good at parties..." He said awkwardly, last one he went to he almost ended up in prison. 

"please! I promise it'll be fun! You don't even need to stay long!" Patton did it. He pulled out the damn puppy eyes. For fucks sake Patton. 

"fine... I'll go..." He said slowly as the bumble of energy got even happier (if that was possible) 

"Yay!" Patton grabbed him into a huge bear hug "It's 6 Maldon court. 10 o'clock!" 

"o-ok..." He said making a mental note to not be late. 

"Great! I'm probably going to check on Ro! Byeeee!" He said squealing. 

"cya." He said, one day with a royal and he's going to a party, he knows it out of pity but who gives a fuck? Just one more thing to worry about. 

\----------------------------Ro's Perspective------------------------ 

"Great! Just great! That stuck up nerd just had to embarrass me in front of everyone! Even Patton!" Roman was pissed, it was so unfair. He mumbled to himself as he fumbled with his Disney wallpapered locker (Because honestly, who doesn't like Disney?!) 

"oh, poor Ro! Life is so hard for you, you lazy git." Roman slams his locker door shut as he spins round to see a tall girl with a pony-tail surrounded by a bunch of basic white girls. Great, he knew them, even if dee was expelled from school didn't mean his ex-minions were. 

"Really Jayer? At least I have a life." He shouted back; he was too angry to even reason with her. 

"Yeah, unlike your demented brothe-" she started before being abruptly yelled back at 

"LEAVE REMUS OUT OF IT!" He yelled, Remus was his weak point, he couldn't stand anyone talking trash about him. 

"whatever, you idle idiot! Lets go girls." A couple of them flicked their hair as they sashayed away. 

Lazy git. 

Idle idiot. 

They knew nothing 

\--------------------------------2 years ago---------------------------- 

Roman rubbed his eye for the hundred time today, not getting much sleep as his little sister had a bad nightmare, it wasn't uncommon anymore. He opened the already unlocked door and was met with chaos, like school wasn't stressful enough! 

"Maybe if you kept your mouth shut, he wouldn't of get hurt!" A thin girl with long brown hair yelled as she was cradling a young four-year-old in her arms as the toddler cried. 

"I couldn't let them get away with talking about OUR brother like that!" A petit boy yelled back 

"But he isn't our brother anymore! Not after the incident-" 

"What is happening in here!?" Roman intervened before they woke their mother, two screaming kids and a crying toddler was enough, a hungover mother is not what he needed right know. 

"Jackie yelled at the next-door Neighbour for trashed talking Remus and as she was about to hit him Elliot got in the way." The young girl tucked away in the corner said quietly. 

Roman turned towards Jackie and said "I know you want to stick up for Remus but if it means anyone getting hurt then don't do it! I know it's hard but it's not worth it." Jackie slumped his shoulders before saying "your right, I'm sorry." 

"it's ok JJ go upstairs and get the other three, dinner will be on the table when they get down as I need to head off to work, Annabelle can you get the takeaway and set it out? Lucia? Can you help eiliot to calm down then look at where he was hit?" Roman said while dumping his bag and getting his work clothes, the rest got to it as annabelle crawled out her corner. Walking over to the wobblily table he picked a couple of letters, bills. Hospital bills from the mental health institution, water bills, electricity bills. He knew he couldn't pay them all with the two jobs he had now, taco bell it is then. 

Three other kids ran down the narrow stairs and into the kitchen, two with black hair and one with blonde. All together there were eig- no seven. Sure, his family wasn't perfect, but he was getting by. 

 

Just.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok ro's siblings (in age order)
> 
> Roman  
> \---------  
> Henry  
> Lucia  
> Jackie  
> Annabelle  
> Lily  
> Lucy  
> Eden  
> Eliot
> 
>  
> 
> hope you liked it! cyaaaa xx


	5. royal preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CRASH 
> 
> "oh no, no- n-no" his blood went cold, his mind seemingly freezing and boiling at the same time as he lost all sense of what was happening, his body collapsed into a tight bundle as he sunk to the floor, cradling his knee's he tried to grip himself to reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long, half the chapter got deleted while i was away and i don't have much motivation to do it right now. 
> 
> welp have fun with this short one!

Two chattering children ran past Virgil, their conversation lost as their foster mum yelled "Dinners ready!" A small, square women with short red hair appeared from the kitchen "come on dearies!" The two children ran in as the women turned to Virgil, she was his foster mum. She was wearing a red jumper and some black dress pants with a white apron over the top. "How's your day at school Virgil?" She said but she was anything but calm. 

"Uh- it was alright...I got invited to a party? Over then that not that fun" he said with a shrug, to be fair he hasn't even processed what happened. 

"that’s cool! Do you need me to drive you? I am a bit busy, but I could make time." She said in an unintelligible ramble. 

"No, it's cool, I can walk. It's not that far." He said with a slight smile, he knew at least his foster mum cared. 

"oh- ok" he said smiling before turning into the kitchen, Virgil followed and grabbed his plate "I'm going to eat it upstairs; Remy will be online." He said turning to leave, running up the stairs he darted into his room, luckily he was eldest of the foster kids so he got the largest room but it is still quite small, running through his wardrobe he was chucking anything that was not really for a party. That was everything. "ugh! I can't go ill just embarrass myself!" At that moment his laptop started ringing, he saw a picture of Remy pulling a stupid face as he answered. 

"REALLY GURL?" He heard a screech and wasn't sure if it was an animal or Remy. 

"W-what the fuck are you talking about?" Virgil had no idea. 

"YOU left me in science! I HAVE BEEN ASLEEP SINCE THEN!........... I honestly don't know whether to bitch slap you or thank you....I did get out of class" he said Virgil was shocked that he went from trying to murder him to thanking him 

"uhh your welcome? I think?" Virgil was still unsure 

"ugh its FINE! Anyway! Whatcha doing?" Remy said so loudly that he thought his audio would burst. 

"Getting ready for a party? I have no fucking clue what to wear!" Virgil's mind raced back to anxiously tearing out his entire wardrobe. 

"I'll help! I'm great at fashion-y stuff!" 

"yeah right..." Virgil huffed not quite believing him. 

"ok so wear that cute shirt you showed me and some skinny jeans, maybe a beanie and you'll be fine! Don't stress! I don't know why you in a big time rush~" 

"Fine I'll try it but just so you know I hate you." Virgil said with an eye role as he grabbed the items of clothes and got ready, he had a panic at the disco shirt, a beanie and some jeans. 

"should I do my make up? What about eye-shadow? What colour?" Virgil was getting everything out frantically although he had plenty of time, it was only five o'clock now. 

"RAINBOW FUCKING EYESHADOW" Remy was practically screeching, and Virgil swear he heard a faint shut up on Remy's end. 

"uhh I don't know..." He was a bit anxious to say the least. Ha. He was always anxious. 

"do it and I'll get you coffee for a month." 

"deal!" 

Virgil got to work as he did his eye shadow, it was incredible to say the least. 

"hey Virgie, I got to go to work, cya tomorrow ok? Don't get wasted. I'm going to be too high to pick you up anyway." 

Virgil chuckled, "cya asshole, I'm not even planning on drinking!" He honestly wasn't. 

 

"BYeeeeeee!" 

And with that the line went flat. 

\------------------------------------------------------at 42 maldon street--------------- 

"Thanks for letting me have this party ma!" He smiled; it was his mother's wedding anniversary, so they allowed him a party 

"no ptoblem love, just make sure nothing catches on fire" his ma joked, and before you blame him there was never a party on fire at Patton's house. Logan's house maybe. But not Patton's! 

Patton was rethinking what happened today, he made a new friend! He loves making new friends but this one, well, he's different. He seemed hesitant at first to talk to him but afterwards he seemed funny, sarcastic and generally a nice guy! Still, something about him seems mysterious almost. Patton's curiosity was burning inside of him, so he guessed that's he invited him. I'm sure the others won't mind! 

Running up to his got ready room he a small grey skirt and a silk sky blue shirt, Patton loved things that flowed, it felt so much comfortable then trousers and a tight shirt. Skipping back downstairs he went to the (now empty) dining room and outdoor area, the large room was entirely made of glass as tables were at the side with drinks and food already on them. There was even a disco, with huge speakers and flashing lights. Patton danced around the room in a trance as he moved towards his garden. The garden was very big, there were flowers everywhere and lots of tree's surrounding them, it even had a small hut and good-sized swimming pool near the back. Yellow fairy lights were hung across the tree as a couple of Bluetooth speakers stood by the door. 

'This is going to be a great party!' He thought enfusiasticly as he made his way into the kitchen to get a glass of water. Pouring the water, he questioned if Virgil would come, Patton felt bad about seeing him walking the corridors on his own and was even getting bullied! At least he had a nice friend in science, speaking of that friend something about that guy he sat with seemed familiar, he just can't think of why- 

CRASH 

"oh no, no- n-no" his blood went cold, his mind seemingly freezing and boiling at the same time as he lost all sense of what was happening, his body collapsed into a tight bundle as he sunk to the floor, cradling his knee's he tried to grip himself to reality 

"Your n-not thei- their pat, j-just think...." He broke out in sobs as a shadow took over his mind 

"y-your n-not... There-" 

\---------------------------------


	6. A Royal Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton was humming a gentle tune as he cleaned up some dishes, Dee was home from university today and he wanted everything to be perfect. The meal was cooked, (steak Dianne, Dee's favourite) the table set, and his house cleaned. His parents were away for two days, something about their business, and that gave Patton enough time to clean everything. The doorbell rung as those familiar chimes cut his train of thought. He opened the door and gave Dee a hug as soon as he got in.

Patton was humming a gentle tune as he cleaned up some dishes, dee was home from university today and he wanted everything to be perfect. The meal was cooked, (steak Dianne, Dee's favourite) the table set, and his house cleaned. His parents were away for two days, something about their business, and that gave Patton enough time to clean everything. The doorbell rung as those familiar chimes cut his train of thought. He opened the door and gave dee a hug as soon as he got in.

"Hi Dee! How was the journey?" He said bouncing on the heels of his feet, anticipating his reaction. 

"It's was pretty bad; it would have been better if you went to university with me." He said as he glanced around the place, tension rising in the air. "You cleaned?" He said raising an eyebrow. Patton nodded "yep! Spent all day doing it yesterday. Not that I mind of course!" He said, a little rushed at the end, tension still thick yet all he got was a "hmm" from dee as he walked through the kitchen. 

"What's for dinner princess?" It's been a while since Dee's called Patton that and honestly the word made him feel a bit...weird. 

"oh, Dianne steak! Your favourite!" He said signalling for dee to sit down as he got the food, Dianne steak in his right hand and a caesura salad in the other. 

"why don’t you have Dianne steak as well?" He said with a frown "it would save the hassle of you making two separate meals." 

"but I'm vegetarian?" 

"And you don't get ill while eating meat, your just being picky." 

"No, I'm vegetarian. 

"jeez I was only trying to help. God your high maintenance." 

"I'm sorry dee, I don't mean to be..." 

Dee sat back in his chair a little 

"of course, you don't," he said with a smile, "just try do better." 

"oh- ok. Do you want a drink?" He said while getting up, ignoring the small stabbing pain in his heart. 

"Sure." 

Getting up he moved over to the cupboard, getting out a glass he filled it with some lemonade as he did with his own, he sniffled a bit and tried to focus on the drinks instead of his emotions, he was too emotional for his own good dee said, I guess he was right. Maybe he should- 

CRASH 

Both the cups plummeted to the floor, sending hundreds of shards flying everywhere, he couldn't focus as tears formed in his eyes. He was such a fuck-up, he couldn't even to something as simple as carrying a glass. He heard a muffled shout come from around the room, he couldn't focus on the voice as it flew around him, bugging him like an annoying fly. Just buzzing in his ear, coming from a hundred directions, he was trying to get himself together but with the buzz of Dee's voice in his ear he just couldn't focus. All he could hear was that damn buzzing 

"Shut UP!" He yelled and suddenly the buzzing came to a stop, instead, replacing it was a sharp sting across his face as he looked up to see Dee's fuming face staring at him 

"wait dee- wait!" But it was too late, dee was already out the door leaving his food untouched and his boyfriend in an emotional mess. He raised his hand and could already feel the bruises forming on his cheek, he'll just tell his mums he fell over or something. He felt his chest exhale a breath he didn't even know he was holding in as he fell to his knees, not caring that there was glass everywhere. He breathed in and he understood, Roman was right. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Virgil had just caught site of the party, blasting music, crowds of people and chatter. To say Virgil was nervous was an understatement, he was about to have a meltdown if he didn't just see a Bugatti Veyron Vivere pull up and quickly decide to run the other way. That is how Virgil managed to find himself in the kitchen with a few stray people hanging around as 'born this way' blasted on the speakers that were placed around. 

"Virgil! Over here" a beaming Patton greeted him "I'm so glad you came!" 

"uh yeah, no problem." 

"want to join me? Me and my friends are playing beer pong when the alcohol arrives" 

"arrives" 

"yeah Logan brings all the alcohol- oh there he is! Hey lo-lo!" 

Virgil immediately ducks behind Patton, keeping out of Logan's view. Honestly not wanting to talk to anyone- well either then Patton. 

"hello Patton, I've given the alcohol to roman, the buffoon is setting it up as we speak" he says while adjusting his watch, he wore a white shirt with a black in tailing of roses on the sholders and fading off at the chest, black jeans and a pretty expensive looking watch. "shall we go? "he spoke loudly to try to be heard over the music. "yep! Come on Virgie!" He said as they were led through the busy lounge to the conservatory and eventually to the garden. It wasn't Virgil's first time at a party, but he did underestimate how many people were there, it seemed like half the school. 

"Hey roman! All set up?" Patton said walking to the ping pong table, practically dragging Virgil as well. 

"yup padre! Me and- wait, why is panic at the everywhere here?" He said quizzically as Virgil looked down at the ground slightly, letting Patton speak for him. 

"he's playing with us roman! He's my friend, Virgil?" He said looking expectantly as Virgil, like he was prompting for him to talk to the obnoxious, laid-back loud-mouth and the stupid, snobbish git. Any other student would jump at the opportunity to hang with the royals, but Virgil preferred to just be in the background, stay out of the drama. Well despite his opinions he decided to play along, for Patton's sake. 

"uh- hey, I'm Virgil" he said looking between both people as Logan walked towards roman with a simple "hmm" 

"ok, whatever. Anyway, as I was saying, me and Logan on a team versus you two." Patton and Logan seemed to agree with this so they decided to play, a little fun won't hurt him as Remy put it and anyway afterwards, they would all forget about him and he could carry on with his drama free lives. 

The game started as his team got to go first, Patton started but it just cut the rim of the cup, bouncing off the table. Next was roman, he started boasting and trying to do trick-shots as Virgil just rolled his eyes, so did Logan but Virgil pretended not to see it. Fortunately for him he missed by a mile as roman stood back sulking claiming 'the wind was off' as Logan let out a huff, it was now his dreaded turn. He came close and aimed for the cup closest to him and by the luck of the gods he got it in, ha. Take that roman. Logan took a step back as he let roman chug that one before going back to the table and taking his turn. Honestly Virgil could have laughed at the way Logan looked like he was calculating how he should through it, like those golden brains would help. Logan let go of the ball as it slipped into the cup furthest away from him, smirking a bit Virgil begrudgingly chugged the beer, cringing at the taste. 

The game carried on for a while until, by some miraculous miracle, roman looked wasted Logan completely sober and Patton and himself tipsy. In the end Logan's team ended up winning as they stood there with a triumphant smirk (except for roman who was lying on the floor). 

"t-that was fun, let's go dance! Come on Ro!" Patton said already walking off to a crowd of people who were dancing to 'amen' by Todric hall, he was welcomed in by a couple and started chatting away, that left Virgil stranded in between a crowd of sociable people and Logan trying to get roman to stand, roman must have had something to drink beforehand otherwise he is a huge lightweight. He absents mindlessly walked back to the ping pong table just as Logan got roman to stand, 

"first party here?" Logan said looking sideways at him, no it wasn't his first party, but it was his first party at Patton's place. 

"uh yeah, first at Patton's place." He mumbled, feeling a headache coming along. 

"So how did you and Patton become friends?" He said while facing towards him, letting roman wander off (quite slowly) like a toddler, Virgil tried to scan his brain then remembered the weird morning he had. 

"uh, he stopped me being bullied. Yeah... chad picks on me a lot. Mainly coz I'm gay but you know. What can you do" He said rambling, honestly not sure why or how he said it but he knew he was going to regret it in the morning. 

"huh, interesting. Anyway, Patton's over by the drinks and I have a toddler to catch." He said turning away in search for roman who was dancing on a table screaming vines at the top of his lungs, but Logan didn’t seem to help him. Instead taking videos of it the entire time, and honestly Virgil would have done the same. He walked over to three-fold out tables filled with snacks, alcohol and cheesy red cups, Patton was there on what looked like his fifth cup, rambling to himself 

"it's not like it was my fault, only an accident. That's all. Yet he took it so seriously, I mean he was just an ab-" his eyes started to water a bit as Virgil started to panic. 

"Patton? Patton. Are you ok? Pat!" He looked up a bit and replacing the dismal frown was a grin in its place. 

"yeah I'm fine! Y- you" he hiccupped a bit, "you ok?" He said smiling and passing Virgil a drink, but instead of letting Virgil answer Patton pulled him away too the dance floor "come on! L-let's dance!" He saw Logan hanging round by the DJ as he put in a song. "I like this song, it's one of my friends' favourite!" Bassline junkie started to play as he started swaying and moving along to the music, sipping his drink he sighed, Logan was carrying a shirtless, drunk roman as he made his way to Patton 

"Roman is too drunk to focus, I'm going to take him home but if he pukes in my car, I'm dumping him on the nearest bench." He said, "see you tomorrow." He said before turning towards the back gate and walking out. 

"Want to have a drinking competition?" Patton said seeing Logan and roman walk out. 

"why not?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise i haven't given up on this but i do have the ballet au im working on! iv'e hinted on a lot of these things, and when i said logan is rich i mean logan is rich. like. very. if you want to ask any questions go to clinicalawesomeness on tumblr the link here:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/clinicalawesomeness
> 
> i've dropped a few hints for future chapters and some headcanons, also why do you think logan doesn't drink in this chapter? have fun munchkins.


	7. The day after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BEEP BEEP BEEP   
> The first thing Virgil noticed was how painful his head was, it felt like someone hit him with a sledgehammer.   
> BEEP BEEP BEEP   
> The next thing he noticed was that he was a vampire, meaning that light was a bitch and he wanted to live in the dark for the rest of his life.   
> BEEP BEEP BEEP   
> Finally, he turned around, ready to dropkick whatever the hell was causing that beeping noise and noticed it was a flashing sign of 8:45 am, that’s weird he thought, why would he have random numbers flashing in my face. Odd.   
> BEEP BEEP BEEP   
> Wait a minute.....   
> BEEP BEEP BEEP   
> Oh shit.

BEEP BEEP BEEP   
The first thing Virgil noticed was how painful his head was, it felt like someone hit him with a sledgehammer.   
BEEP BEEP BEEP   
The next thing he noticed was that he was a vampire, meaning that light was a bitch and he wanted to live in the dark for the rest of his life.   
BEEP BEEP BEEP   
Finally, he turned around, ready to dropkick whatever the hell was causing that beeping noise and noticed it was a flashing sign of 8:45 am, that’s weird he thought, why would he have random numbers flashing in my face. Odd.   
BEEP BEEP BEEP   
Wait a minute.....   
BEEP BEEP BEEP   
Oh shit.   
He slammed his hand down on the clock as he shot up from bed, ignoring how dizzy his head felt. He ran over to the cracked, full-length mirror across his room he saw how terrible he looked, his make up not having completely washed away, left smudged across his face. Accompanying his ruined make up were rings under his eyes as his face looked mainly ghostly. He was still wearing his clothes from last night's party so he grabbed his classic hoodie and chucked it over the top. He ran to the bathroom as splashed his face with cold water, getting a make up wipe he rubbed off any remaining makeup and decided to get some eye-shadow and put it over the top of his already visible rings under his eye's not caring that his hair was a mess he ran out the door, and sprinted to school. He thanked the gods that he still had his phone in his pocket he managed to get in school just as the bell rang.   
He rackets his hungover brain for his timetable, Tuesday...uh Tuesday um. English! He practically skidded to the English room 12 as he and many over equally hungover classmates groggily made their way inside the door. He sat in the corner at the back, as he always does and he tries to focus. Being called on by the teacher was not what he wanted. They were reading Frankenstein? He didn't know, he looked behind him to grab his bag as his eye's widened, there was no bag there. Shit. Shit shit. The teacher told people to grab a piece of paper with the worksheets on at the front, Mrs Clark looked over everyone with scrutinizing eyes as she gave a small nod, going over to the photocopier, he grabbed a sheet as his mind slipped elsewhere as small details crawled his ways into his brain as he tried to remember what happened last night, and he realized how stupid it was to go to a party on a Monday night. A Monday night! Put at least it was fun, well, what he could remember was fun. He remembered playing beer-pong with the royals, oh god, he remembered roman drink twice more than anyone else. He remembered talking to Logan a bit, he could quite remember what they were talking about but-   
BANG   
The door slammed open with a very dishevelled looking Roman, his red-dyed hair sticking up in awkward places, rings around his eyes looking way worse then Virgil's and his face was a mix of panic and pain, glaring away from the light while dumping his bag on a nearby seat.  
"Ah- Mister Prince, how lovely of you to join us," the old hag looked over her glasses and glaring at the exhausted mess who looked down sheepishly "I'm sure it would be even more lovely for you join Mr Sanders in lunch-time detention," she said as Virgil huffed, she was far from his favourite teacher. he saw roman roll his eyes as he sat down, being given a worksheet by one of his followers he sat down, screwing up his face like the page was an impaled rat. The room settled down as they took their seats, working through the sheet at a slower than normal pace. Virgil (after finding an abandoned pencil) started working and watching the minutes pass  
"Mr storm, a word." the teacher said as half the students turned to face him, he felt his face heat with the attention as he pulled his sleeves over his hands. he silently stood and shuffled to the oaken desk as he was met with a disappointed face in return to his anxious one.  
"I am quite disappointed in your recent essay, 'unrealistic or creative' was the title, one that was not the set work and I was especially disappointed in some opinionated points put in there," he said looking up at Virgil, he looked down before stating  
"Well, the topic was to write an essay on a controversial or unpopular opinion and to write your views on it. I think that where the lines are drawn in creativity is quite a controversial opinion."  
"Well this is supposed to focus specifically on fiction stories, not everything has to make sense there. honestly, 5-year-olds know the difference between fiction and non-fiction and they could have written a better essay!" She looked at the door to see a dark-haired figure at the door "Do you not know what knocking is Mister Croft!"  
so which he responded, "Do you not know constructive criticism, Mrs Clark" in such a polite tone that some of the class chuckled, Virgil had to restrain himself otherwise there would be even more commotion.  
"Well, I hope you two know what detention is! now get out mister croft, and if you think it is so funny maybe you should too mister storm!" she said with her face red with rage. Mrs Clark was unpopular with the students because of her hate and temper towards a student, even when it was often her fault. Logan swiftly took his leave, other than glaring over his shoulder he looked unaffected. Virgil felt his face redder as he shoved his hands in his pocket and walked out of the silenced room.  
As he exited the class he could see the figure of logan walking away towards another class as Virgil was left on his own, stranded in the middle of the hallway. He felt his breath quicken as he started making his way to the bathrooms. hoping to camp in there he got out his cracked phone and called Remy.  
"What's up babes?"  
"Hey Remy, uh- are you skipping?"  
"What else would I be doing" Virgil let out a chuckle as he should have known.   
"Uh- can you meet me in the bathroom outside the cafeteria? I'm kinda hiding in there"  
"not a panic attack right?" Virgil let a soft smile slip, despite what Remy said he knew that he cared, well at least cared a bit.  
"no, a little anxious-"  
"When are you not"  
"but mainly bored. I also got detention."  
"you? really? you normal avoid gettin' in trouble."  
"yeah well, it was Mrs Clark."  
"wow, that explains it I'll be there soon! bye, babes!"  
Virgil took a shaky breath in.

"I swear you take one step and I will ruin you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter, had to get this out the way but next should be from a new persons point a view. it should be updated soon but until then we can have a real bitchy teacher!
> 
> till next time!


	8. a brawl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> impatient  
> /ɪmˈpeɪʃ(ə)nt/  
> adjective
> 
> having or showing a tendency to be quickly irritated or provoked.

impatient  
/ɪmˈpeɪʃ(ə)nt/  
adjective

having or showing a tendency to be quickly irritated or provoked.

impatient. That was exactly how logan was feeling, lingering at the door for the exasperating teacher to stop her nonsensical ranting so he could deliver the message. he never had a penchant for, English much anyway. Rolling his eyes he could at least have some entertainment as he started to follow the conversation in front of him  
"I am quite disappointed in your recent essay, 'unrealistic or creative' was the title, one that was not the set work and I was especially disappointed in some opinionated points put in there," she said scrutinizing the boy in front of him, something appeared familiar about him, the boy looked down before stating  
"Well, the topic was to write an essay on a controversial or unpopular opinion and to write your views on it. I think that where the lines are drawn in creativity is quite a controversial opinion."  
ah- he recognized that voice, Virgil storm. Patton's new friends... he didn't quite understand what drew a personality like Patton's to Virgil but if Patton approved then he was ok with it. He recalled last night, the constant sarcasm was refreshing and he seemed to be 'done with' roman, but he wasn't so certain about his attitude. his body language seemed to be showing that he was 'out of his depth' and his persona seemed one of a negative one.   
in this situation, and for what he has heard he is swayed towards Virgil's opinion, he has been told of Mrs Clark's hypocritical view.  
"Well this is supposed to focus specifically on fiction stories, not everything has to make sense there. honestly, 5-year-olds know the difference between fiction and non-fiction and they could have written a better essay!" she remarked and this time logan was getting tedious and knocked for what felt like the tenth time before finally, he got her attention yet was met with a sharp "Do you not know what knocking is Mister Croft!" Logan had to forcibly stop himself from rolling his eyes. "Do you not know constructive criticism, Mrs Clark?" he said in the most polite tone he could muster, being surrounded by hungover people have seemed to bring his acute tryptophan depletion level, specifically his serotonin levels. The English teacher looks like someone hit her as the class snickered before promptly being silenced by a glare. "Well, I hope you two know what detention is! now get out mister croft, and if you think it is so funny maybe you should join him too mister storm!" her face was now redder then Romans obnoxious hair, and logan just huffed as he walked out the class. he didn't care for detention, just a chance for him to study. yet it was always interesting to see who got detention. He started walking down the corridor, heading to an empty classroom. he decided to use his time judiciously, as he got out his state-of-the-art laptop and connected to the schools wifi, using that he pressed ctrl alt then tapped as the schools binary operating system appeared on his screen, he signed 'the school need to ameliorate their security system' he thought before changing some of the input, he was shown the login for teachers and entered miss Morely's password, now he was in the mainframe he decided to change things a bit. he went on to the teachers shared documents to start and renewed some of his library books, then he moved on to the next term time table, he practically begged for robotics to be available for lower years so he changed the syllabus to include it. He worked into finances- a risky move. he knew it would be altered but at least the plan for this and next terms budget should include better ways of spending. he upped the budget by a couple hundred or so for school trips and lowered it for the new sign they want to get at the front of the school. he took off a couple of the teacher's lounge and energy running in the main hall, they didn't need to plan for the energy they weren't going to use and added it on to pastoral care and school council decisions. he thought that was enough for now and shut down his laptop (not before rerouting it to another compatible source of course) and shoved it back in his bag. he decided he had enough time to take a walk to Joan's class as he exited the classroom. there were only a few stray students, mainly those who skipped, he made a mental note of who they were  
Julia Stobart, b- student, had recent drama over the play with Amy shaw  
Andrew passway, failing student, often skips and now has a retail job, got into a fight yesterday  
mia Williams, A/B student, skips only when necessary. often hangs around with millie O'daily, who is 99% probably a murderer.  
Remy, unsure of the last name, joined recently and is in double science. knows Virgil storm, going to meet someone because of holding two drinks or could just be a huge coffee addict.  
as he observed the few around him he noticed someone, someone who has angered him to an extent of violence, who (in his opinion) didn't deserve to breathe the same air as the innocent people around him. he met eyes with his foe before quickening his pace. slowly getting closer he stopped at around half a meter in front of him. his eyes looked him up and down as he teeth clenched in his mouth, his nose flared and head tipped up in an intimidating matter as he spat   
"I swear you take one step and I will ruin you."  
"oh isn't this a lovely surprise! I feel so threatened" he said with his voiced laced in sarcasm.  
"i will give you one more chance to turn around and crawl back to whatever hell-hole you came from" logan said as he felt his fists tighten.  
"hmm let me think," he said taking a stride towards logan "How about no." and with that fist flew, logan laying the first defensive punch across the other face as one knocked logan inside, think logan! what places should you punch someone?  
The Chin/Jaw.   
The Neck.   
Behind the Ear.   
The Throat.   
Solar Plexus  
he decided to aim for the neck as another series of punches few his way, he knew what this guy could do so he shouldn't underestimate him. logan thought for a second.  
The Nose. The nose is an excellent spot to hit someone if you don't necessarily want to knock them out. ...  
so he clenched his fist pulling them back to just pound it into his nose, hands flew up to cover the blood starting to drip from them as a cry from down the hall bounced of the walls "Logan croft what on earth do you think your doing?!!" before he knew it two pairs of hands were tearing him apart yet the fire in his heart hadn't quenched. he needed to get payback for all the shit he put his friends through. getting dragged further and further away two people gripped his arms and shoulder as he was shoved into an office and pushed down onto a blue chair, in front of the desk was monitors and papers, but logan didn't care for the trouble he would have to face, he only cared if he got revenge and this was barely the beginning.  
he was left alone for a few minutes before a man in a blue suit a flowery tie walked in, looking at his face he knew who he was. and more importantly where he was. the headteacher's office.  
"Do you know why your here logan?  
"No, not at all, please enlighten me," he said too tired to answer as he rested a hand on his side, it ached as he knew a bruise was forming.  
a disapproving frown sat on the teacher's face but as always he was patient. "Well you got into a fight, and though we know verbal ones aren't out of the ordinary you haven't had many physical fights..."  
"So? he deserved it."  
"that's not the point logan, whatever happened it shouldn't have been met with violence."  
"I disagree on the matter seeing as you can have no opinion on it because you don't know-"  
"what I do know logan is that fighting is wrong-"  
"therefore you can't make a justified point, and before you say if I am feeling guilty I have no care for sentiment-"  
"you acting temperament, do you know what that means, it means-  
"Are you sure you are the one acting negligent-"  
"Enough logan. I'm making you go to weekly sessions with dr Pinaci until you can either explain what happened or sort out whatever is making you angry ok?" he didn't seem angry, and often logan had great respect for him but right now logan's thoughts were ones filled with hatred as others had to deal with the aftermath of his fight.   
"logan?"  
"Yeah."  
"Good, Wednesday lunchtimes. oh- and go to the nurse, I don't expect you to end up in here again Logan, you're a bright kid," he seemed to sigh a bit before saying "you may go logan."  
"thank you Mr sanders."  
and with that the door shut as Mr sanders picked up the phone, he pulled out a note from his pocket and dialled the number.

I'm sorry but Mr and Mrs croft are unavailable right now, please, if you'd like to leave a message then press 1 if you'd like to-  
the phone cut off as he set down the phone giving out a sigh, what was he gonna do with them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters out in a day. im tired. it's one oclock. im going to bed, bye.


	9. escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman ducked his head down, it has been around 15 minutes since the commotion, he honestly wasn't paying attention since been given detention as he cares little for the topic they were doing but drama? He had a PHD in that, trying to listen in he heard that Mrs Clark was being a bitch (not unexpected) and Virgil tried to reason (not exactly expected)but out of the blue the Microsoft turd decided to just jump in given both of them detention, and honestly he felt a little bad... only a little.

Roman ducked his head down, it has been around 15 minutes since the commotion, he honestly wasn't paying attention since been given detention as he cares little for the topic they were doing but drama? He had a PHD in that, trying to listen in he heard that Mrs Clark was being a bitch (not unexpected) and Virgil tried to reason (not exactly expected)but out of the blue the Microsoft turd decided to just jump in given both of them detention, and honestly he felt a little bad... only a little. but the worst thing of all is that guess who else had detention? him. he, panic at the emo nightmare and Erlenmeyer trash stuck in a room for a together for an hour! an hour! he- no. inacceptable.   
from the desk, the teacher stood up and roman cringed at the scraping chair, she pointed a boney finger at the class before raising her voice "if there are any more interruptions to my lesson you shall have detention for a month. now, if you'll excuse me, I must go talk to Anya Wilkinson, I have a bone to pick with her." and with that, she walked out the room with a loud slam as roman turned to his half-finished work as he felt his recurring headache appear again! he must bug logan for some aspirin, he feels as if he won't make it in time for lunch. Roman let out a shaky breathe, it was so stupid of him to drink. he just couldn't miss the social event. it was social suicide if he didn't go but to be fair it wasn't his smartest of ideas. I mean- he shouldn't of drank that much beforehand and then played beer pong, then drunk all of his cups, I mean he couldn't make logan drink that would just be cruel but when he got home his siblings-  
"Logan croft what on earth do you think you're doing?!!" he could hear the voice ringing in his ears as his headache doubled- wait. Logan!? What did that idiot do this time goddamn it! he jumped from his chair and made his way to the door "you'll get slaughtered Ro..." said his friend, Talyn, but he couldn't care less. he was already failing in most of his classes and needed some fun in his life! He looked through the door's window yet couldn't see a thing so he decided to poke his head out and what he saw shocked him.  
logan was being dragged away from the corridor, a large bruise on his forearm and a bloodied nose, he was shouting with one arm wrapped around his stomach and the other reaching out to the 'attacker' he couldn't quite see over the corner but whoever it was they were being yelled at too  
"your not supposed to be here young man!" a female voice said sternly.  
"We have the right to call the police you know!"  
"Alright, alright." a familiar voice said snappily, he just couldn't say where he heard it from, "I'll leave... please, said Patton, my love~"  
"OUT." and with that doors shut close, 'send Patton my love? that's weird why would- oh. Ohh. OH, him?! he thought he was banished! oh my god it Patton ok? is that why logan fought him?! too many questions ran through his head, he felt dizzy and a bit nauseous. did Patton see him? Is Patton ok?! if that lying son of a bitch hurt Patton he would burn him alive until-  
"Roman prince. this is the third time I've told you to sit down!"  
was Patton hurt like logan? what class is Patton in? did he only hear like himself?  
"I can't- I need to- Patton needs me."  
"what?"  
"I need to help Patton!" and with that, he turned and run through the door, past the empty corridor and to the biology department. he felt a fit of anger in him, it was upsetting for him to even be in the building, knowing the pain he put Patton through, he couldn't even imagine how Patton would react if he saw him here-  
a figure collided bodies with him as he was sent knocked to the ground  
"Hey! oh- logan? what happened with him!?" he said jumping back up to his feet to be met with a very pissed looking logan.  
"He appeared, I warned him, he refused to give in so I threatened him and obviously I don't make empty threats," he said gesturing to the dried blood on his nose.  
"did Patton see? is he ok?" roman started panicking again before being silenced by logans hand.  
"calm down, I just checked on my way back and he seemed to have not seen," he said looking down the way he came before looking back at the dishevelled roman.  
"back from where?"  
"Principles office. apparently, when you beat up someone you get in trouble."  
"yeah, well where you heading?" he said, calmer knowing that Patton was ok.  
"currently down to the library, I mean I've got nothing better to do. don't feel like going back to the classes. they really should update the curriculum" he stated, putting his hand in his pockets.  
"skip?" roman said tilting his head, roman and logan skip often. roman because he hates being cooped up and logan because he finds classes boring.  
"why not?"  
just then a pair of Nike trainers skidded to a squeaky stop in front of the two boys, a quite panicked boy in a way too large hoodie creased his brow   
"What happened?" logan and roman looked at each other before roman said, "nothing of interest j.d lightful, your friends of Patton right?"  
"uh- yeah, I guess."  
"alright follow us!" roman grabbed logan's arm as they started speed walking down the corridor to the main exit, leaving Virgil to catch up to them.  
they decided to walk around the back of the building to a place behind the shed, there was a heavy odour of smoke since most people go there to take a smoke. there was a high metal fence that had seemed to be previously cut but now there seemed to be an annoying bit of black plastic holding the clawed fencing together, trapping them in.  
"Oh for the love of Disney! they must have found out how we sneak out! I mean I know they're not stupid but-"  
"shut up roman, I've got a solution," he reached into his back and in small silver box he pulled out an object, flipped one of the switched a small blade popped out and he crouched down and started cutting the plastic off, "we better be back by lunch, they'll know if we miss detention." finally when finished logan slipped through with ease, waiting for the others. Virgil seemed hesitant, almost considering whether or not to do it. "hurry up charlie frown!" roman said impatiently, Virgil just rolled his eyes as he slipped through the thin fencing, and roman was to follow.   
they found themselves in the middle of a field with a parking lot in the distance, "follow, we'll go get my car."  
"you have a car?" Virgil said, he knew he was rich but honestly. logan just scoffed as the trudged to the car park.  
a shining PAGANI HUAYRA BC was just sitting there, in the middle of a car park as Virgil gasped. shit, he was skipping with the royals?! he couldn't believe it, a loner like him hanging with the most popular people in the hell-hole-   
"come one."  
"coming sir-sing-a-lot," he said back, sliding into the luxurious car he refrained himself from gasping, the engine roared as logan drove forward. it was a ten-minute journey and almost laughable to see such an expensive car pull up into the neared supermarket.   
"if you got this money why do you go to a state school?" he asked kicked a stone forward as the walked towards the door, he saw roman perked up at this as logan just kept on looking down " don't know. don't care."  
jee. great. the entered as logan seemed tow whisper something to the roman, roman left to get something as logan turned to Virgil.  
"get what you want. I'm going to get food."  
logan turned to go to the pre-cooked meals as he left Virgil stranded in a supermarket with an infinite budget. great.  
Virgil let his gaze wander before walking over to the junk food section, spying out a few goods he went on the task of finding the hyper-energetic five years old known as roman.   
"Hey lo? can I get the alcohol? I mean you look old enough! I'm sure you have a fake licence!"  
"no."  
"But-  
"I Said no roman!" logan snapped before turning away from roman and walking towards a separate section, surprised by this outburst roman just huffed and carried on getting food;  
meals, toiletries, orange juice, protein bars and some young kids clothes. bit odd Virgil thought, he turned to the side before seeing someone. shit.   
"uh, guys?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter out and iv'e dropped so many hints, thanks so much for the kudos and comments! new chapter should be out on saturday or sunday!


	10. caught red handed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "hmm..." he said placing a block of oreo dairy chocolate in his metal basket, knowing he had a new patient coming tomorrow he decided that getting all the types of chocolate just in case! Caramel for Erin, toffee for lucy, Rolos for Eliot and who knows what this new kid liked! he reached into his leather bag and flipped open his notebook. looking past the many doodles he saw the information; it was a little worrying about how little there is.

"hmm..." he said placing a block of oreo dairy chocolate in his metal basket, knowing he had a new patient coming tomorrow he decided that getting all the types of chocolate just in case! Caramel for Erin, toffee for lucy, Rolos for Eliot and who knows what this new kid liked! he reached into his leather bag and flipped open his notebook. looking past the many doodles he saw the information; it was a little worrying about how little there is.  
Logan Croft  
17  
Anger Issue.  
recently got into a fight and normally into verbal fights. can be a disruption to the class.  
detention number throughout the school; 87  
most for talking back to teachers  
skipping school  
verbal fights  
possible ties to blackmail  
mainly starting drama  
note from the head;  
Logan Croft is a straight A+ student, highly intelligent and capable in a variety of subjects yet lacks more in the sympathetic area. has a hard time distinguishing what was right or wrong and claims to use 'it was the most reasonable way to go' as an excuse. we haven't been able to talk to Mr and Mrs Croft.  
family life:  
unknown  
clubs outside of school:  
unknown  
hobbies:  
unknown  
anythings to be aware of/ triggers:  
unknown  
close friends:  
roman prince, Patton hart and Joan Beeni.  
'hmm' not a lot to go off, maybe he could get him to open up by a few jokes.. but it seems like he isn't the type to like em' well hopefully some oreo chocolate should help!  
turning around we swore he saw someone.. probably just his mind playing tricks on him. nothing to worry about! probably just a- wait. no there was definitely someone there, wearing purple he thinks. he cautiously stumbles around the corner.  
\------------------------------------  
"oh my god, he is coming! he knows me! shit!" Virgil said in a harsh whisper, he started turning and walking towards where logan and roman were. surprisingly, it was roman who looked most fearful, logan actually looked quite calm.  
"Then hide? I don't even know who he is. he cannot be that bad." logan said, huffing as he turned back to the shop.  
"He is the school counsellor," Virgil said deadpanned, logan's face went just a little paler.  
"ah, well. let us just go this way then," he said quickening his pace as he turned down the aisle. Virgil and roman were quick to catch up. it was one word that made his blood turn cold  
"Virgil? is that you? shouldn't you be at school!?" a voice spoke behind him as it moved in front, he didn't even realise he stopped until he looked up "d- dr Pinaci!? I swear I just needed a break, I was already kicked out of class so-?" he was silenced by a soft movement as he turned to the other two; roman looking with his head down and logan- paler- still looking un-wavered. "so, I know Virgil and we will talk on Thursday but I don't know who you rascals are!" he looked pointedly at roman as he shuffled on his feet, "uh well- i- I'm-"  
"he is called David Rassle, I, myself am Logan, logan croft." he extended his hand as Emile took it- a small crease in his brow.  
"ah, so your logan? I'll talk to you tomorrow. and for you Mr Rassle, you will be let off with a warning. now, pay for what you have and I'll escort you back! can't et you going around makin' handshakes to anyone Bill Cipher!" he said smiling, he saw the visible confusion on logan's face as David and Virgil let out a half-hearted laugh. "well let's get going!" they all turned and kept their heads down (apart from logan who couldn't care less) as they shuffled to but their things. he raised an eyebrow seeing what David and logan were buying and decided to jot it down in his notebook   
Logan, David. home supplies.   
after all, is scanned logan walked forward and got out a card and paid for all of it. all of it. as he turned and jotted again.  
logan, wealthy.

they all turned to the exit, logan seemed to be talking to David. planning, possibly talking about something of importance. logan seemed to turn in his direction and asked  
"So who is bill Cipher?"  
"Well, logan, he.." he started rambling on about the lore and characters as well as the main storyline, using large hand gestures as they walked through the metal detectors. awkwardly making their way to the car park Emile turned to his own car   
"so do you need a lift? I just have enough space-"  
"I have a car, dr Pinaci." logan said as Emile turned around, eye's wide, before him was a very posh looking car   
"Oh- uh sure. ok. but if you don't make it back you'll all have to have enough detention when- wait! where is David?!"  
Virgil looked down sheepishly as logan had a small smirk on his face, "well, I guess he went back to school right?" he said shoving his hands into his pockets, a little embarrassed to be tricked by a 17-year-old.  
"I sure he didn't stray far from school, and neither will we. let's go, Virgil."  
logan said turning around and walking to the other end, leaving Virgil to run after him.  
"i- ah- sorry!" he said to Dr Pinaci, " but i-"  
"it's alright, go."  
and with that Virgil took off after logan, jumping in his car logan rolled his eyes "took your time." and with that, they drove off, he could feel his heart pounding in his chest, the constant struggle for breathe and spiral of thoughts clouded his vision, so much so that he didn't realise getting into school or walking past the whispers. being led to a classroom with only one other in there.  
the grip on his arm left as he saw a blue blur walk over to the other figure, he hates it. why of all times is the panicking now? he looks cowards and weak. god if Remy was here he would be fine, maybe he could call him and-  
"Hey, kiddo! you ok?"  
"i- um- yeah," he said pulling up his hood, he turned away from Patton and sat down in the empty chair in front of him.  
oh. detention.  
"hey, padre? what are you doing in detention?"  
"I heard lo-lo got in a fight so I went to check, what about you and Virgil?"  
Virgil snickered a bit, 'lo-lo?' it was laughable as if lo-lo wasn't intimidating enough.  
"uh well, Virgil and I got in trouble with Mrs Clark, mainly coz of logan to be honest..."  
"because of me? absolutely not." logan snapped, his head sharply turning to meet roman.  
"well yeah, you were being a bit shitty towards her."  
"Like she doesn't deserve it."  
"Yeah, but you brought it upon yourself- and Virgil-  
"Your one to talk, you and you uncharacteristic worrying got you in here yet you don't see me pointing fingers-  
"Alright, Mr robot calm the hell down. just except that maybe you were wrong and probably not the best way to-  
"I was not wrong!" he said standing up as his hands hit the desk.  
"Get you head out your arse s-"  
"at least I have a head, you got detention because your brain couldn't-"  
"Don't go and insult my intelligence, at least I have a heart!"  
"Well, at least I'm not dreaming of something that will never happen-"  
"You didn't even cry when your dad-"  
silence overtook the room, the other two to scared to make a move. all that could be heard was a gasp from Patton as he stiffed up.  
"Logan I didn't mean-"  
"Shut the fuck up, Princey." he spat, clearly enraged. he hands were screwed shut, clenched as hit face shook. dark eyes glared at the quite frightened boy as logan took a step forward as harshly whispered

"Coward."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly, my least favourite chapter I've written but it was necessary. get ready for angst and lore in the next one!


	11. anger can blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> logan slammed the front door open, the hand-crafted french style door swung back on its frames closing with a loud bang behind him. Logan stormed down the pro-longed oaken corridor, taking a sharp turn to his right his shoes squeaked under the spotless marble flooring, chucking his bag on the ebony, granite kitchen surface he started to pace.

logan slammed the front door open, the hand-crafted french style door swung back on its frames closing with a loud bang behind him. Logan stormed down the pro-longed oaken corridor, taking a sharp turn to his right his shoes squeaked under the spotless marble flooring, chucking his bag on the ebony, granite kitchen surface he started to pace.  
white knuckles from clenching his fist too hard, and gritted teeth from the effort to remain silent, his hunched form exuded an animosity that was like acid - burning, slicing, potent. His face was red with suppressed rage, and when his phone in his pocket rung, he swung around and mentally snapped. He threw his phone down and it broke with a loud crack, shaking too he knew he drew in a deep breathe  
he ran the words over in his head, every word was fule for a fire that burned inside of him. Every violated phrase was like gasoline to it, his fists began to clench and his jaw rooted. he couldn't move, frozen with anger.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
'Get up you little shit!'  
logan's eye's shot open and the eight-year-old clambered out of bed, still dressed in the same outfit as the day before  
'You are such a slop! why was I cursed with such a mess? clean up at getting your arse to the kitchen!'  
"yes- yes mum."  
he felt a hard sting across his face, placing his hand up he swallowed the tears.  
"Sorry- mother.."  
"Good. now hurry up! unless you want to be a lazy slut like your father!"  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
he pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his shins; 'if I could just curl up into a ball, I wouldn't have to face the past' he thought and only wished that he could have been protected from everything. to be invincible.  
But no matter what, he'd still have to live with the wretched memories swirling around in his head, day and night. his eyes, already red and puffy from crying, squeezed shut to push more tears out. he let my head fall to his knees, and he pulled his legs closer to himself.  
No matter what he did, there was nowhere he could hide from the thoughts in his head.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Virgil let out a slow controlled breath and attempted to loosen his body movements. he was walking like a clockwork soldier and that was no way to be in this neighbourhood. he gave his shoulders a wiggle and lolled his head in a circle, let his stride slacken to a more casual pace. It was a decent effort, enough to fool the casual observer, but for the onlooker with a keen eye, he was a walking advert for tension. Her eyes moved with the alertness that comes from heavy stress and his hands remained clenched by subconscious demand.  
he stumbled through a shortened ally way, he ran out the class as soon as it ended, detention was unbearable and the teachers seemed to be a little more on edge than normal. This isn't the first time something within the royal has happened, it's far from the first. but this is the same as any other. he steadied his breathing, letting his chest floe up and down, fingers twitching as he knocked on the door. the door was a frail made one, red paint scraping of urgent for a lick of paint. the handly was rustic and lopsided. it was in taters but it mattered little to Virgil, this is where he grew up and nothing could hide the energy of love that came from the inside.  
His foster mum opened the door and immediately handed him a cup of orange juice "How was your day Virge?" her hands rested on her curvy hips, she wore a red floral dress as her short cut brown hair rested on her shoulders. she had a large smile on her face, her skin creased from her tendency to laugh.  
"It was..." he couldn't quite explain how, to sum up, the day, from an argument first lesson to skipping and getting caught. his time in detention had also not been ideal yet that smile made him want to tell her nothing but white lie's. "interesting. it was interesting, English was hard but I made a couple of new friends..." no he didn't he could see in their eyes that they only dragged him along so he wouldn't run to Patton, he knew that they hated his existence and only tolerated it for the joyful face he met, only a day ago.  
"Lovely! well, you go have fun while I make some dinner." she smiled clapping her hands together and turning to the stove, stirring a pot slowly.  
"Ok ma." he said turning to leave before being stopped by a surprised   
"wait! oh- I almost forgot! here.." she turned round and gave virgil a sealed envelope, he turned it round trying to piece who wrote it

Virgil storm  
13 olive way

hm77 7tt  
hmm.. he turned and dashed up the stairs, eager to read it in private. slamming open the door he jumped on his small bed, ripping it open he clutched the letter in his hands, knuckles turning white as he read on.

Dear my little raincloud,

I'm sorry that I haven't talked directly to you, for a while now, so keep in mind that I am very sorry.  
but sorry wont cut it, and I know it never will. I have thought over my decision that I made years ago and I just need to let you know that it was the best decision at the time, I didn't want to and giving you away was the hardest thing I've ever had too. I haven't written to you to gravel for forgiveness or to forget everything that I must have put you through but I have written to you to give me another chance; I have been clean for twelve months now and am striving for another.   
it would be my pleasure if you would like to meet, I know we have not seen each other in years but there has never been a day that I have never thought of you.  
keep in mind that this is entirely your choice, and if your not comfortable or don't want to see me I will understand. take time to think about it and I hope to see you soon,

love,  
mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope y'all like logan angst. honestly im sorry for the cliffhangers.  
> have fun with this chapter, comments are appreciated!  
> au revoir


End file.
